Butterflies and Banquets
by xScarred-Ishbalitex
Summary: Scar, Kimblee, Roy, Ed, Al, Riza, Winry, Hughes and Havoc find themselves it a house, in which they find none of their usual weapons, and LE'GASP! Their ALCHEMY doesnt WORK! Dun Dun Dun! Sucky title :D Main characters are Scar and Kimblee..


"Come on, come with me!" pried Scar.

"No, I can't, I have to cook" said Kimblee.

"Why do you have to cook?" asked Scar.

"I don't **have** to cook" snapped Kimblee "I volunteered to so everyone wouldn't starve."

"Ah" was the only reply he got.

He heard the scraping of a chair against the floor then footsteps getting quieter. He sighed, relieved as he realised that he'd left.

He examined the knife in his hand thinking to himself 'man… I would have cut him if he had annoyed me any more.'

He put the knife down and breathed, calming himself. He looked down at the carrot he'd been chopping momentarily then went back to chopping it into evenly thick pieces.

--

Scar walked with his hands in his pockets, his shoulders slouched. Whilst walking past a window a butterfly caught his eye. He stopped and walked towards the window, he extended his index finger towards it. The butterfly fluttered onto it and Scar looked at it grimly before cupping his hand over it and walking to the back door. He walked out for a few metres then sat down on the grass underneath his feet, removing his hand from around the butterfly. The butterfly slowly closed and opened its wings, clinging to Scar's finger, just sitting there.

"Your life is carefree.. isn't it?" Scar muttered to it, his eyes examined its wings and narrowed at a tear in its left wing "at least in a way humans see as carefree.. We don't fear being eaten.. unless its by a bear or something.. Do you get as scared as we do?.. Of death?.."

The butterfly opened and closed its wings again.

Scar gave a bitter smile "I must be insane, I'm talking to a butterfly.."

He sighed and shifted, being careful not to scare the butterfly away. The butterfly just perched on his finger, opening and closing its wings every now and then.

--

Kimblee looked up with watery eyes from the onion he was chopping, he wiped his eyes with a sleeve and looked through the window in front of him. He saw Scar lying on his side, propped up by an elbow.

His brow furrowed as he saw Scar's mouth moving.

"The hell?.." Kimblee muttered "he's talking to his finger.."

Kimblee squinted with golden eyes and saw a slight blue colour on Scar's finger.

"The hell is that?.." said Kimblee, he squinted harder, putting his hands on the bench to lean closer to the window. Searing pain shot through his hand and he hissed through his teeth at the knife he'd placed his hand on.

"Damnit.." he cursed, he went off to get Winry to bandage it.

--

"Watch where you're putting your hands you dumbass!" said Winry when Kimblee explained the cut.

Kimblee went to talk back but hissed instead as antiseptic was poured over his hand, Winry then cleaned it with water and bandaged it up.

Kimblee went to go back to the kitchen and passed Ed in the hall.

"Hey Kimblee, have you seen Scar?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, he's outside, talking to a blue thing on his finger" said Kimblee.

Ed looked taken aback and said "o..kay.. thanks.." before walking off to find Scar.

Kimblee made his way back to the kitchen to find Roy, Riza, Hughes and Havoc sitting at the table.

--

A few minutes passed quietly and slowly before everyone in the kitchen and hospital wing heard a loud 'BANG' from the back door.

"It's not my fault that no-one listens to me!" yelled Scar "the butterfly just happened to be the only thing that WOULD!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" said Ed.

There were loud, angry footsteps followed by another loud 'BANG' of a door slamming.

Everyone made their way into the hall and looked at Ed with 'what just happened?' looks on their faces.

"I was just joking around.." said Ed with a shrug "then he went off his tree.."

Everyone turned and looked at Kimblee in unison.

"What?" asked Kimblee, looking surprised.

"You're sharing a room with him, maybe you can talk to him?" Riza prodded.

Kimblee closed his eyes and sighed "fine.." then walked towards his room.

"How do you think it will go?" asked Roy.

"No idea.." said Riza.

--

Kimblee had knocked cautiously before opening the door slowly and peeking in timidly, saying quietly "Scar? Its Kimblee.. You wanna.. Talk..?"

"No." came a stubborn reply from the corner of the room furthest away from Kimblee, from their black and red egg chair, which they had both agreed on the colour scheme, when they got along better.

"Ed didn't mean it.." said Kimblee soothingly "he was joking.."

"Humph." was the only reply he got.

Kimblee felt anger tear at his chest and yelled "GROW UP!" then turned, went out of the room, slammed the door. He then proceeded to walk angrily towards the kitchen, to go murder more vegetables.

Everyone had heard Kimblee's yell and sat in silence. The only sound was the loud crack of a knife and cutting board connecting.

--

Scar lay silently, his arms crossed placidly across his chest, his calm exterior hid the lonely, sad, angry and hurt being inside.

He fought every emotion that came to his exterior self, for a second he wavered and his bottom lip trembled. He frowned and fought it, but let out anger in return.

He watched out the window, the peaceful scene before his eyes normally calmed him, but right now, it made him more upset. He rolled over and faced the back of the egg chair, he went as far into it as he could, wanting to be alone in the dark.

--

Everyone else sat down to the banquet Kimblee had served and chatted away merrily. Even Kimblee was smiling and talking, despite how angry he was before.

No-one noticed the empty seat at the table.

After everyone had finished, Ed and Al helped Kimblee clean up while everyone else went and did their own thing.

"I think you cooked too much.." said Ed with a smile, gesturing to some food that was left over.

"I never cook to much.." said Kimblee, his brow creasing at the extra food "there's extra for a reason.."

The three pondered upon the food for a while before giving up and putting it in the fridge.

They continued to wipe the table and sink and clean the floor of peas.

Scar walked into the kitchen with a stoic expression on his face, he then walked to the sink and got a glass out of the cupboard beneath it, then poured water into it.

He drank it, washed the glass then put it on the 'clean' section of the sink, then left the room again.

"That's what the extra food was for!" said Al.

Kimblee glared at the spot where Scar was standing previously then said "he can get it himself. I'm not a waiter."

He trudged off to his room grumpily.

--

Kimblee hadn't bothered to knock, Scar would have known he was coming anyway.

He looked around the room for the Ishballan and glared at a foot hanging over the side of the egg chair.

"There's food in the fridge" Kimblee stated bluntly "eat it if you're hungry."

"Not hungry" came the gruff reply.

"Fine" said Kimblee, he started to get into his pyjamas.

He brushed his teeth and climbed into bed, facing away from Scar's bed.

He eventually got to sleep with much tossing and turning.

--

When Kimblee woke he was tired, but forced himself out of bed, he glanced over at Scar's bed then at the egg chair, but the Ishballan wasn't there.

Kimblee groaned and made his way to the kitchen, if Scar wasn't in their room he was bound to be there.

Kimblee looked around the kitchen and frowned at Scar's absence from there too. He shrugged and began to make bacon and eggs for everyone for breakfast. Everyone was still sound asleep and this gave Kimblee time to think about what had happened the night before.

He was suddenly interrupted by Ed and Al walking into the kitchen and sitting down. They were shortly followed by everyone else in turn. Except Scar, Kimblee noticed, but nobody else seemed to.

Kimblee was quiet while everyone else talked over breakfast, his eyes were glued to Scar's empty chair. He got up silently and walked to the fridge, opened it and frowned when he saw that last night's food was untouched.

He came back and sat down to try and forget about his missing companion. But couldn't.

--

It was late evening and Kimblee was staring up at the ceiling in their room, Scar hadn't come back and Kimblee was growing worried.

He heard a creak over the patter of the rain on the roof and sat up, walking quickly to the front door.

He saw a dark form in the doorway and crossed his arms, glaring.

The light flicked on and Kimblee said loudly "**where** have you been all day?"

Scar had his back to Kimblee, he didn't turn around and said "I was walking and I guess I got carried away.. I only realised how late it was when it started getting dark.. And I had to find my way home.."

Kimblee scowled, uncrossed his arms and grabbed the front of Scar's cloak with one hand, whipping him around and shaking him roughly, saying through clenched teeth "do. you. have. any. idea. how. worried. I. was?.."

Kimblee stopped shaking him and his eyes widened as he noticed bruises and cuts on Scar's face, he looked down and saw a gash in Scar's leg. Kimblee looked at Scar with a horrified expression on his face.

"It's nothing" said Scar quietly.

Kimblee was pushed away gently, and Scar limped off to the hospital ward. Kimblee followed him and watched the Ishballan clean his wound and bandage it up, with difficulty because he was shaking from the rain.

"Tell me what happened" ordered Kimblee, crossing his arms.

Scar looked away from Kimblee's glare and discarded his drenched cloak, revealing injuries to his arms and torso.

"I fell over" said Scar.

"Liar!" yelled Kimblee, he ignored the wince he got from Scar.

"I'm not lying.." said Scar calmly.

"You are! You don't get injuries like that by falling over!" yelled Kimblee.

"Shh. You'll wake everyone up.." said Scar.

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Kimblee.

Winry walked in and said "what's going on?.." sleepily whilst rubbing her eyes.

She saw Scar's wounds and went into 'medic mode', she ignored his protests of "leave it" and "I'm fine.."

"What happened?" asked Winry whilst cleaning a wound on Scar's face.

"I.. fell over.." said Scar.

"Liar.." said Kimblee quietly from the doorframe.

Scar scowled and grabbed the pillow from the bed he was sitting on, he promptly threw it at Kimblee. Kimblee caught it and rolled his eyes before replacing it back on the bed where it was before.

"I'm not lying.." said Scar.

Kimblee went to talk back but stopped when Scar shook his fist at him.

"I'll kick your ass, boy!" he said, still shaking his fist "just **mutter** something and I'll sock you one!"

Kimblee was taken aback by the sudden threat by Scar, usually Scar's eyes were calm, now they were filled with anger. Winry seemed to be scared too, she'd backed away a bit.

"A-all done.." she said with a nervous smile.

Scar's eyes snapped to Winry in an intense glare, but when she winced at the harshness of it his eyes softened and he said quietly "sorry.. And thankyou.."

He got up slowly and walked out the door, heading towards his room. Kimblee nodded in thanks to Winry and followed Scar.

Kimblee opened the door and shut it quickly, then walked just as quickly over to his bed, then sat down, watching Scar trying to take off his shoes. The bandages around his torso limited how far he could move.

Kimblee sighed and knelt in front of Scar, he grabbed one of his shoes and slowly removed it, as to not hurt Scar's leg.

".. Thanks.." said Scar quietly when Kimblee had removed his shoes.

"No problem.." said Kimblee quietly, he walked back to his bed and got into it.

Scar was silent as he sat at the end of his bed, he stared forwards into the wall, obviously lost in thought.

Kimblee brought Scar out of the recess of his mind by asking quietly "does it hurt?.."

The Ishballan nodded slightly then lay down slowly, staring at the ceiling.

"Anything I can do to help?" asked Kimblee, propping himself up slightly with his arm.

Scar's eyes slid from the ceiling to Kimblee and he said "no thanks.."

Kimblee smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

--

Kimblee woke to the sound of a loud 'thunk' and a grunt. His eyes snapped open and he instantly thought it was an intruder. He lay still as not to alert the person and breathed how he thought someone asleep would breathe.

"Damnit.." came a curse from somewhere between Scar and Kimblee's beds.

Kimblee squinted into the darkness and saw a large form stand up.

Kimblee's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth as the form stumbled about a bit, Kimblee realised he'd stopped breathing and exhaled slowly, rolling over more, to make it seem natural. He noticed the figure stop as he rolled. The figure hobbled quietly to the door, stopping when Kimblee rolled to watch them.

'It was just Scar' thought Kimblee, mentally kicking himself. He couldn't believe that he'd been scared a second ago. He heard the creak of the front door opening and frowned.

'He's going again?..' he thought 'the idiot's going somewhere in the condition he's in?..'

Kimblee sighed and got up to follow Scar, he got one of Scar's cloaks on and realised it was very warm.

Kimblee slipped out the door and followed Scar quietly, hiding when Scar looked over his shoulder.

Kimblee followed Scar for five minutes, stopping infrequently when Scar stopped. Kimblee realised how tired he was and had to stop himself from yawning. He wondered why Scar wasn't tired, Kimblee actually had difficulty keeping up with him, and even though he was limping the man powered on like a machine at a steady pace.

Kimblee hid for the third time and when he looked around the tree he was hiding behind, he was shocked to find that Scar wasn't where he'd been standing previously.

'I didn't even hear him move!' Kimblee thought, he launched himself onto the small path they'd been walking on and looked around frantically.

He didn't see the Ishballan anyway and tilted his head in confusion.

"The hell.. where'd he go?" he asked himself aloud, he turned around slowly, checking everywhere.

He sighed and went to head home, but he'd forgotten which way he'd came from. He gritted his teeth and checked around for familiar surroundings, all he recognised was.. trees.. and they all looked the same to him. He began to grow anxious and lonely and turned helplessly around and around, making his sense of direction worse. He suddenly saw a green cloak drop onto the ground next to him and jumped then looked up. Scar was sitting on a branch above him, frowning down at him.

"**There** you are!" said Kimblee with a grin.

Scar dropped into a crouch next to Kimblee then stood up, glaring at him "you **followed** me."

Kimblee's grin disappeared instantly, replaced by embarrassment, averted eyes and a sheepish smile.

Kimblee gasped as he was pulled up by the cloak he was wearing to be just able to touch the floor with his toes. He hadn't realised exactly how much taller Scar was, but now knew he was significantly taller.

Scar looked at Kimblee with an extremely irritated look on his face then said "you wore one of my cloaks too."

"I'm sorry!" Kimblee whined, he knew that Scar was angry about it "I wanted to know where you were going! Plus, if you got hurt again no-one would know where you were!"

Scar lowered Kimblee so he could stand properly then said through clenched teeth "I told you, I fell over. I was fine, but you woke Winry up."

"I was just worried.." said Kimblee, his chin was being forced up by the cloak and it was extremely uncomfortable.

Scar let go of the cloak and said "you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine on my own."

Scar turned and started walking away, Kimblee gave a small 'humph.' and followed the Ishballan.

--

When they got home everyone else was still asleep and they both went inside quietly.

Kimblee struggled when he tried to take the cloak off, he'd just slipped it on but it wouldn't come off the same way. Kimblee gave up and replaced it on his body the way it had been before, he crossed his arms and sighed.

"How do you take this off..?" he asked Scar quietly, looking annoyed.

For a second Kimblee thought he'd seen a spark of amusement in the Ishballan's stoic eyes but put it to the back of his mind when the Ishballan moved closer.

Scar grabbed the front of the cloak suddenly and pulled a bit of the cloak out from one of the folds, he then turned his back and sat down in a lounge chair.

"Hey, you're not done.." said Kimblee quietly, he took a step forward and the cloak fell onto the floor around him.

Scar turned his head and said "it's simple. You don't have to struggle.. And it's not hard to redo. Try redoing it."

Kimblee picked the cloak up and tried to re-secure the strip of cloth over his shoulder but gave up again after ten or so tries. Kimblee frowned and nudged Scar's shoulder.

The Ishballan stood up and grabbed the pieces in Kimblee's hands, he held them up in front of Kimblee's eyes.

"You put this one through here" said Scar threading one of the pieces under another "and this one ties underneath it" Scar tied the two ends together and tucked them neatly under the one they'd threaded under.

"Now, undo it and do it again.." he said, sitting back down.

Kimblee smiled, he undid it with ease, now knowing how it was kept on. He still had difficulty tying it up but after a few tries got it.

"Damnit.." he cursed, looking down at it.

"What?.." asked Scar.

"I can't get it as neat as you can.." said Kimblee, prodding at the bump that showed where the knot was under the fold.

Scar gave a half smile/twitch then said "make the knot smaller, you don't want the cloak too tight.."

Kimblee undid the knot and loosened the tension around the cloak a bit and tied it up again in a smaller knot.

"There!" he said happily, walking around for a bit.

"Well done.." said Scar quietly as the alchemist walked around, showing off.

Kimblee trod on the bottom of the cloak and tripped over, right on his face. Kimblee looked up at Scar, and saw a tiny smirk appear on the Ishballan's face.

"Don't you dare laugh!" said Kimblee, he got up.

"I won't.." said Scar "but you'll have to shorten that so you don't fall over.. again.."

"You.. You're gonna let me wear it?" asked Kimblee with a surprised expression on his face.

Scar nodded and said "you look good in a cloak.."

Kimblee felt his face flush slightly and turned away saying "I'm going to make breakfast.. Any suggestions?.."

"Bacon and egg toasties?" suggested Scar.

"Sounds good" said Kimblee before walking into the kitchen to go and cook.

Everyone else went into the kitchen first and were surprised to see Kimblee in a cloak, they then went into the lounge room because breakfast wasn't ready yet.

"You do know that Kimblee is wearing one of your cloaks right?" asked Ed as he sat next to Scar on one of the couches.

Scar nodded and said "I let him."

"He looks good in a cloak.." said Roy.

"That's what I said" said Scar "and yes, he does."

Ed said "you're in a better mood today.."

Scar turned and Ed flinched, thinking he'd get yelled at, instead to his surprise Scar chuckled and smiled.

"Yeah, I am.." he said, the smile stayed for a few seconds before fading.

--

Kimblee had yelled "breakfast!" and there had been a massive stampede for food.

Scar took his time however, he'd learnt not to rush because, well, Roy, Havoc and Hughes were all wedged in the doorway. He pushed Havoc's arm a little and the three tumbled into the kitchen in an awkward pile.

Scar stepped over them and went and sat in his spot at the table.

Kimblee went against the seating order and sat next to him, leaving Roy to sit next to Riza, which he wasn't complaining about.

Everyone talked as usual, even Scar had his say in the conversation.

When everyone had finished they left Kimblee to clean up, Scar stayed behind to help. Kimblee got all the cups and cutlery and ran the sink and Scar got all the plates and scraped any left over food into the bin, then put them into the sink. To do this he had to reach around Kimblee, and his chest was pressed to Kimblee's back slightly. Kimblee froze whilst Scar did this and his face flushed at their close proximity.

"You're quiet.." said Scar from behind him "what's wrong?.."

"N-nothing.." said Kimblee, he sped up in cleaning the cup he was holding.

"Okay.." said Scar quietly, he sat down at the table, keeping Kimblee company.

'What's wrong with me?' Kimblee asked himself 'why am I nervous around him now? I was never before!'

Kimblee wasn't paying attention to where his hands were rummaging through the sink and cried out in pain as his fingers were cut on a knife.

"What happened?" asked Scar, quickly walking to his side.

"I just wasn't looking where my hands were and I cut my fingers on something" said Kimblee "it's happened before, it's alright.."

"Go get them fixed up, I'll finish up here" said Scar.

"Okay, thanks" said Kimblee, he walked off to the hospital ward.

--

Kimblee came back into the kitchen to see how Scar was going cleaning the dishes. The Ishballan wasn't there.

'Wow.. That was fast..' thought Kimblee, he opened the plates cupboard 'and they're all packed away too..'

He closed the cupboard and looked out the window, he smiled as he saw the Ishballan perched on a large branch on one of the trees, his back pressed against the trunk and his legs were either side of the branch, his arms placed behind his head.

Kimblee went outside to join him and looked with disdain at the tree after a few failed attempts to climb the damn thing.

'How the hell did he climb this thing?' thought Kimblee.

He saw a few low branches that he could reach and tested how sturdy they were before hoisting himself up onto another large branch on the same level as Scar's.

"Hey there" he said when he saw the Ishballan.

Scar jumped slightly and said "oh, it's you, how are your fingers?"

Kimblee held his hand up and wiggled his fingers with a smile "they're fine."

Scar smiled and said "good."

Kimblee looked around and said "it's nice up here."

Scar looked around and smiled again "I come here to relax and be alone."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" asked Kimblee.

"No, stay" said Scar "it's nice to have someone up here.. I don't really like being alone.."

Kimblee smiled and sat like Scar was then said "okay."

Kimblee caught himself nodding off after a few minutes of silence and frowned, trying to stay awake. He looked over at Scar, who's eyes were slightly closed, speckles of sunlight were all over him, the sun shone through the leaves leaving patterns.

Kimblee yawned quietly and smiled.

"KIMBLEE WHERE ARE YOU!?" was heard from the house and made both of the men jump.

Kimblee sighed and said "so much for relaxing.." he climbed out of the tree and walked slowly towards the house.

Scar jumped out of the tree, landing quietly and caught up with Kimblee.

"What do you think they want?" asked Scar.

Kimblee looked up at the sky and said "probably lunch.."

"They can make it themselves can't they?" asked Scar.

"KIMBLEE GET HERE NOW!" was heard.

"Apparently not.." said Kimblee, he sped up his pace and said "I'm coming, I'm coming.. Hold your damn horses."

Scar entered the house shortly after Kimblee.

--

Scar watched Kimblee frown at the sandwiches he was making for everyone. He chuckled when Kimblee scowled at the knife that had somehow cut another finger.

"What's so **damn** funny!?" Kimblee yelled, whipping around to scowl at Scar.

Scar gave him a surprised look before saying "you don't have much luck with knives.." and averting his eyes.

Kimblee's left eye twitched and he said "I know.." as he turned back to the pickle he had been cutting.

"Can I help with anything..?" asked Scar quietly.

"Can you please get the ham out of the fridge?" asked Kimblee, looking over his shoulder.

Scar nodded and walked to the fridge and got the ham out. He placed it on the bench near Kimblee and sat back down.

"Thanks.." said Kimblee, he then proceeded to slice the ham.

--

Everyone had eaten their sandwiches outside because Kimblee couldn't be screwed washing dishes, they all ate quickly and quietly, then thanked Kimblee and went off to do what they always did after lunch, played a game of soccer. Ed and Roy were always the captains, and both chose females first, Winry and Riza. Then usually Ed chose Al and Roy chose Hughes and the two were left to bicker who got Havoc. Scar and Kimblee never attended the soccer games, both didn't like it for their own reasons.

Instead Scar went and sat in his 'relaxing tree' and Kimblee sat and watched the others play.

"Ed! That's cheating!" was heard more than once in a game, for Fullmetal didn't care if he knocked Roy over.

Kimblee smirked when Roy made 'short jokes' and Ed went berserk on him.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" yelled Ed, and everyone gasped as Ed kicked the ball in a fit of rage. The ball soared out of sight and everyone heard an 'oomph' then a 'thud'.

Kimblee instantly knew what had happened and ran towards where the ball had been kicked.

--

Scar was laying on his back underneath the tree he and Kimblee had been sitting on, he wasn't moving and the ball wasn't far from where he lay.

As Kimblee reached his side he sat up and groaned.

"Oh God, you okay?" asked Kimblee, kneeling down quickly.

Scar rubbed the back of his head and said "I think.. I think so.."

Everyone came running towards them a few seconds later.

"Winry he got knocked out of the tree" said Kimblee "do you think he'll be okay?"

"Let me see" said Winry, she brought a small torch out of her pocket, knelt in front of Scar and shone it in his eyes.

Scar squinted and said "argh. Bright light.."

"He seems fine" said Winry, still shining the torch into his eyes "his pupils retracted a bit slower than usual so.. He might have a slight concussion.."

"O-okay" said Kimblee, relieved that Scar wasn't hurt too badly.

"Back to soccer!" said Roy, he turned and snatched the ball up before running back to where they had been previously.

"Fullmetal.." Scar said as Ed started to run off too.

Ed turned and said "yeah?"

"Don't get so worked up when Roy calls you short.." said Scar "you just haven't had your growth spurt yet."

Ed smiled and said "yeah, thanks! And sorry for knocking you out of the tree.."

Scar nodded and said "it's okay."

Ed ran towards where everyone else, except Kimblee was waiting. Kimblee helped Scar up and walked with him to the house.

--

Kimblee left Scar in the lounge room to cook Chicken Kiev for dinner. It was easier than making the banquet he had the night prior, he just had to put them in the oven, along with potato chips, and also vegetables in the microwave. He could leave the food tonight and wait for the oven bell to go off, so he rejoined Scar in the lounge room. The Ishballan smiled when he came in.

"You're smiling a lot more lately, what's up?" asked Kimblee, eyeing the Ishballan suspiciously.

"Nothing! I'm just happier lately" said Scar.

"Good" said Kimblee, he sat down next to Scar.

"What's for dinner?" asked Scar.

"Chicken Kiev" said Kimblee "and chips and.. Vegetables.."

"Sounds good" said Scar with a smile "your cooking is always good but yeah.."

Kimblee's eyes widened and he blushed intensely.

"Y-you think so?" he asked embarrassedly.

"I know so.." said Scar "are you okay? You've gone all red.."

Kimblee flinched as Scar pressed a palm to his forehead, feeling his temperature. His blush deepened.

"I-I have to check the dinner!" said Kimblee quickly, he rushed out of the room.

--

Kimblee hadn't gone to check the dinner, he'd rushed into the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. He'd locked the door and sat on the floor, trying to think. His mind kept wandering to when Scar's hand had touched his forehead.

He suddenly had an idea and thought to himself 'I'll talk to Riza and Winry! They're both taken so, they wont think of me any different.' He smiled at his idea, to him it was brilliant.

He washed his face once more before going to find Winry and Riza.

He arranged to meet them in private after dinner around the back of the house, somewhere in the forest.

--

Kimblee had cleaned up quickly, avoiding Scar when he could. He was now where they had arranged, and he was pacing nervously, pausing only to read his watch.

Winry and Riza joined him and he sat gestured for them to sit on a log.

He paced a few times, pressing his palms together nervously before saying "okay.. The reason I asked you here is.. Because I'm confused.."

"What about?" asked Riza.

Kimblee swallowed and said "it's about Scar.."

"You think you like him.." said Riza.

"N-Yes!" said Kimblee "how did you know?"

"The way you look at him" said Winry "it's not hard to notice."

"The way I.. look at him?.." said Kimblee, a confused expression on his face.

"Like this" said Riza, she batted her eyelids at him.

Both girls giggled and Kimblee's face flushed.

"Really? Are you serious?" asked Kimblee.

"No.." said Riza "but you stare quite a lot.. And you were protective over him when he fell out of the tree today.."

"Yeah" said Winry "when he flinched from the light of the torch you scowled at me."

Kimblee gave an apologetic smile and said "sorry.."

"It's okay" said Winry with a giggle.

"I don't know what to do.." said Kimblee "I get all jumpy around him.. And when he makes nice comments I blush like hell.."

"Tell him how you feel then" said Riza.

"It's not that simple.." said Kimblee "if he doesn't feel the same then our friendship will just.. Die.."

"Kimblee.." Winry said "I don't know if you notice.. But.. He looks at you too.."

Kimblee stopped in mid-pace.

"R-really?" he asked.

Riza nodded and said "he stares at you so much.. And when you look at him he looks away and does a small half smirk. It's amusing."

"Maybe.. We can ask him here and you guys can help me tell him?" asked Kimblee.

"He wont confess when we're here" said Winry, giving him a frown.

Kimblee fiddled with his cloak and bit his lip.

"O-okay.. Uhh.. I'll tell him tonight.." said Kimblee.

"Tell us how it went in the morning" said Riza "we should get to bed, it's getting dark."

Kimblee nodded and they headed home to get ready for bed.

--

Kimblee lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. His heart was pounding so fast that he thought he was on the road to having a heart attack. He was waiting for Scar to come into their room from the bathroom. He clenched his hands together when said man came through the bedroom door.

Kimblee closed his eyes and took a deep breath in as he heard Scar sit on his bed.

Kimblee sat up and said "Scar.. I have something to tell you.."

Scar sat up on his own bed as well and said "yeah, what's that?"

"I.. I think.." Kimblee paused a while and said "n-no.. don't worry, I'll tell you tomorrow.. We'd better get some sleep."

Kimblee lay back down and rolled onto his side to face away from Scar. He kicked himself mentally and thought 'Damnit.. I'm such an idiot..'

He heard Scar walk toward him and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the bed underneath him sink and he rolled towards Scar to tell him to go to bed.

"Go to be-" Kimblee started, but cut himself off when Scar gently grabbed his chin.

His face flushed at the touch and flushed even more when the Ishballan leaned down closer to him, he thanked whatever god Scar worshipped that it was dark.

"Kimblee.." said Scar "please tell me.."

"J-just go to bed.." said Kimblee "I-I'll tell you tomorrow.."

He saw Scar's mouth open to say something, then close again. Kimblee thought he was going to go back to bed, but he didn't, he stayed.

"Didn't you hear me?" asked Kimblee with a frown "I said go back to be-"

Scar cut Kimblee off by pressing his mouth to Kimblee's for a second before getting up and walking quickly to his bed, getting in and facing away from Kimblee.

Kimblee's mouth hung open in shock for a second before he whispered "wh-what was that..?"

"I'm sorry.." Scar said quietly "but.. That's how I feel.."

Kimblee heard Scar roll over and turned to face him also.

"That's how I feel too.." he said quietly.

"Well, goodnight Kimblee.." said Scar.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" asked Kimblee innocently.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot that.." said Scar.

He got out of bed and sat next to Kimblee, who sat up when he was walking over. He slowly pressed his mouth to Kimblee's again and Kimblee wrapped his arms around Scar's neck, pulling him closer.

Scar broke the kiss and said "night.." before hopping into bed again.

Kimblee fell asleep with a smile on his face, and he was pretty sure that Scar did too.


End file.
